1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a novel process for the manufacture of functionalized polyphenylene ether resins through redistribution with a functionalized phenolic compound in the polyphenylene ether resin polymerization reaction solution without the addition of an added redistribution catalyst or promoter.
The invention also relates to the functionalized polyphenylene ether resin made by the process as well as blends and articles containing the functionalized polyphenylene ether resin made by the process.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Polyphenylene ether resins (hereinafter "PPE") are commercially attractive materials because of their unique combination of physical, chemical, and electrical properties. Furthermore, the combination of PPE with other resins provides blends which result in additional overall properties such as chemical resistance, high strength, and high flow.
One obstacle to blending PPE with other resins is the lack of compatibility between the resins. This lack of compatibility often manifests itself as delamination and/or poor physical properties such as, for example, poor ductility. One useful method known in the art to improve the compatibility between resins is to generate reaction products between the polymers that will act as compatibilizers for the resins. The reaction products are often thought of as copolymers of the resins.
One challenge in preparing the aforementioned reaction products is the need for reactive sites on the resins that will lead to the formation of reaction products. Some polymers such as polyamides inherently possess both amine and carboxylic acid endgroups that can readily undergo reaction with another resin containing a wide variety of possible reactive moieties. Polymers like PPE contain primarily phenolic endgroups and are in general not sufficiently reactive to result in the aforementioned reaction products in commercially feasible processes.
It should be apparent that methods and processes to introduce functionality into PPE are highly sought after. Redistribution, also known as equilibration, of phenolic compounds containing at least one functional moiety has been shown to afford PPE having desirable functionality. In the redistribution reaction of PPE with phenolic compounds, the PPE are usually split into shorter units with the phenolic compound incorporated in the PPE.
In the redistribution reactions illustrated in the art, the PPE is dissolved in a solvent with the phenolic compound and a catalyst, optionally with a promoter, is add to the reaction mixture. After heating at elevated temperatures, generally between 60.degree. and 80.degree. C., the redistributed PPE is isolated.
In order to utilize the redistribution technology in a commercially feasible manner, a process was needed that would minimize the need for additional processes, reaction vessels, and handling of PPE. It should be apparent that a process that would take advantage of the PPE polymerization process and associated mechanical equipment would be extremely advantageous.